The Essential
by Killer Emotions
Summary: Setback in the Edo Period: Kenshin aka Hitokiri Battousai met a mysterious woman known as Kaoru who was a secret to keep and a big influence to the whole country of Japan. In their journey together Kenshin will know why. [KK]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Battousai met a Nobody**

_**He who knows doesn't speak; he who speaks doesn't know**_

**Edo Period**

**Year 1869: Night in Kyoto**

"Who are you?", the red-head assassin lowly commanded, his cold eyes gleam with gold and amber sparks. The weather poured down on him heavily, the now wet dark blue _gi_ clung to his body and his brown _hakama_ was feeling heavy below him but that didn't bother him, in fact he didn't even realize that it was raining until he felt the wet coldness against his fair skin. He was too occupied to notice anything or anyone else. His calloused hands holding the _tsuka _of his katana with his blade pointing the neck of his victim, he was tempted to cut that perfect creamy skin before him. He was still looking at the dark depths of his victim.

The victim was just smirking at him. "I'm nobody", came the soft but firm reply. The victim didn't show any sign of fear, not caring that there was a dangerous blade on her neck.

"You will be", came the threatening reply

"So do it", at that moment he thought there was a wistfulness on the tone of her voice, like she wanted to end her fate this way.

To end by the hands of the _Battousai_.

_You are all the same_

"You're a coward", he said

"And you're stalling, _Battousai_", came the playful voice of his victim. She's a strange one, one of the rare ones for not fearing the infamous _Battousai_, the _hitokiri_ who was an Imperialist Assassin since he had known for so long. Who never feared of killing, that was his fate, that was his goal when he joined the _Choshu Ishin Shishi _under the power of his leader who he had given his faith and belief to. He couldn't recall anyone who had ever looked at him with defiance while they had his _kisaki_ pointed dangerously at them. There could have been someone before but he didn't care of the memory for they were all the same.

They all died in his cold-bloodied hands.

_How could this one be different?_

"Tell me why", he commanded

His victim blinked at him for a moment. _How could she look at me with innocent eyes while looking at me without fear?_

"Tell you what?"

"Why did you tell her?", he hissed

This woman was getting on his nerves and she's not even doing anything. He was provoked by hundred of enemies and even allies and not even once did he lose his temper but he lost his composure because of this girl who could no less be 2 or 3 years younger than he was. So she was probably 18 or 19 years old or becoming one this year.

_Too bad she won't be celebrating her birthday this year_

"It's better that she went on with a vengeance than lose to herself from her depression because you killed her fiance", she said calmly, her voice didn't choke even though he pressed his _kisaki_ deeper to her neck.

"You are foolish", he spat at her

The wench arched a brow at him. "You're the one being foolish here, having a conversation with your victim instead of _killing_ it"

He smirked. "So you're an 'it'?"

Her bangs covered her eyes which broke his trance, how long had he been looking into those dark orbs?

"I already told you…..I'm nobody", she whispered

The Battousai was angry, very _very_ angry and not because of her although he wanted to blame everything to her but he was angry with_ himself_. He couldn't seem to continue with his execution, he just couldn't slice her head off not even a piece of her hair. What was wrong with him? Was she a witch? Was he controlling his body? No, he could command his body to do it but his mind won't let him and another part of him that was untouched told him to let her go.

To set her free.

For now

He saw her eyes widened with astonishment when he released her neck from his sword. He was even more astonished with himself that he was actually doing this. He was relieved that he felt there was no other _ki_ besides his and hers. The feeling of her _ki_ was weak but it warmed him, somewhere unknown touched him. It made him wary of her.

"You're letting me go?", she asked, her dark orbs still widening from the shock

He slashed his katana to the air then with a grace and he placed it back to it's scabbard. His long fiery bangs hiding his golden-amber eyes that turned into slits.

"You're not worth the kill, after all…..", he looked up to her with a dangerous face, "you're just a nobody"

She softly smiled against the cold rain, it affected him in someway he couldn't understand beyond his learning of the _bushido_ or the meaning of life in general.

"That's true", her voice was hush but husky

"Are you a geisha?"

She snorted then shook her head

"Even a nobody has a name"

"So does a Legendary assassin", she countered, giving him a challenging look which comforted him a bit but mostly irritated him more. He just noticed now the kimono she was wearing. The color blue with dragon flies flowing as the design and the obi was a matching color, it hugged her curves and considering it was wet because of the heavily cold rain, it clung to her even more. She was thin but not without flesh, she had a stubborn chin like her attitude. Her ebony hair was tied into a ponytail. Without the trance of her eyes he finally felt the coldness of the rain. He wondered if she felt the same effect as well.

He ignored her reply then turned his back on her. "I suggest you leave this place and never mention to anyone, if I heard anything", he looked at her sideways with a deadly glare, "I will hunt you down"

"Hai hai….Battousai, sayonara!", she replied cheerfully then walked the opposite side of his direction.

The wench already left 10 minutes ago but he was still there, his right hand on the hilt of his sword. His mind was reeling on the events that just occurred minutes ago.

He was on an assignment to kill a man called Akira Yamamoto which was successful. The man also had a fiancée named Tomoe Yukishiro but that didn't surprise him, he knew that already from the information he was given to. What caught him by surprise that there was a witness and the witness _lived_.

The witness told the fiancée herself and nobody else who killed her fiancé. Now the Yukishiro woman swore revenge and he was being followed ever since. He had no intention on killing her.

One: He wasn't given orders to kill her

Two: She wasn't the witness

It was the woman who lived from his sword. The wench with those tantalizing dark blue orbs that looked at him and he felt naked whenever he looked at her eyes, he should have resisted but he didn't. He dared himself. He wasn't sure if he regretted it.

"Oi! Kenshin, what the hell are you doing here just standing in the rain", his train of thought snapped once he heard that familiar rough voice. One of his allies and considered his closest comrade, Sanosuke Sagara.

Kenshin didn't answer him but Sano was to use that anyway, he rarely answered his questions anyway unless it involved his mission. Sano grinned. "Whatever on, let's get back to HQ and get some sake, I think I might get lucky tonight"

"You'll never win a bet even if you have to bet your own life", was the remark

"Oi!"

* * *

**3 days after…..**

Kenshin relaxed himself in the _onsen_ of their HQ, he just finished another assignment. He killed another important political influence that was against them, against their beliefs.

For a better Kyoto, for a better a Japan

In just 3 days he did 15 assignments without breaking a sweat, for some reason he was more motivated, he concentrated himself on doing his assignment and more importantly _finishing_ it. His other fellow comrades wondered why he was acting this way not that they didn't mind, especially their leader, he didn't mind at all. He was very glad that he was following his orders, ever the loyal and reliable samurai. None of them knew that the reason he was busying himself on his duty, that was he was concentrating only his duty was because he might concentrate on something or rather _someone else_.

It worked for awhile but when he was relaxing himself like right now, his mind began to wonder on certain events that he shouldn't dwell on. This humanity of his did him no justice on that, it was frustrating him. He was beginning to reconsider Sano's invitation on going to a whorehouse to enjoy himself but he wasn't interested at the moment. He couldn't remember when he last had one of those flesh under him and moaning his name, hungry for more of him.

_Probably 2 years ago…_

He shook his head, feeling ridiculous of giving it a thought. Maybe his duty was driving him insane because of the solidarity he was in.

He needed a break.

That's why he was right in front of his leader's door to his office. He quietly knocked the door 3 times.

"Come in", came the faint sound and he turned the knob opened then entered. The room was fairly big, the right wall was his leader's first katana that was displayed in a glass box, to the left was a bookshelf full of scrolls. Scrolls of names of his leader's subordinates, leaders of Japan, criminals, missions, maps and probably the names that he killed. Behind his leader's desk was a big map of Japan and those red marks on each district was the place where they killed all political leaders of every city.

The map was half red

"Battousai, my my…..this is a surprise, what can I do for you?"

The leader of the _Choshu Ishin Shishi_, Takasugi Shinsaku, looked at him with strong piercing black eyes which was slightly covered with short black bangs. He was wearing a white gi with his hands were supporting his head as he leaned on his desk and under his desk, Kenshin could see the sleeves of his gray hakama and his feet were covered with black _tabi_ socks and black _zori_.

Kenshin took a step forward until he was just a few inches from Takasugi's brown desk.

"I request to have a 2 weeks break"

Takasugi arched a brow, he never expected this then he remembered the missions that he had been busying with lately. He had a sinister smile on his face. "You probably deserve it anyway, considering the 15 missions you did in 3 straight days. It could probably make a man insane even for a hitokiri"

Kenshin's golden-amber eyes narrowed. "I'm used to it", his voice was crisp and cold that Takasugi cringed a bit from the harsh tone.

Takasugi waved his hand off about it. "Calm down Battousai no need to have a temper", he chuckled a bit then looked back at his elite samurai, "Alright then, I'm giving you a break as you requested. Only 2 weeks, go wherever you want then come back here immediately. If you break your promise, I will have your comrades hunt you down", he said that last statement with a strict tone, holding promise.

Kenshin nodded then turned away, not leaving room for a reply and left the office.

* * *

**Next Day: Early afternoon in Shiga City**

From Kyoto he was heading north and he arrived in Shiga, from 6 hours of walking he found himself an inn to stay for the night. After he was situated to his room, he thought of going fishing. It was rare to find any restaurant or a bar for food because the people in Shiga prefer homemade cooking so he might as well cook food for himself, he haven't even eaten lunch yet and his stomach was growling much to his dislike.

He found a river and sat down on the grass of the riverbank. He used raw shrimp that he asked from the inn as bait. Seconds later the shrimp was floating on the river waiting for it's prey to take the bait. To say he was bored was an understatement, he was sitting there with a stiff back for half an hour and still no catch, he was beginning to think that fishing wasn't a good idea.

_Why am I taking a break again?_

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Please help!"

Kenshin hurriedly turned his head to the source of the sound, there was a small little girl who was being cornered by 2 men who was ready to attack. The little girl was holding a small brown sack on her hands, it could be coins and they were trying to steal it from her.

_Disgusting_

Before he could take action and prove justice there was another figure that dropped right in front of the 2 men, the figure was a few inches smaller than the two. He can hear the little cry with glee and relief that her 'Nee-chan' finally arrived. The figure was covered with a brown cloak and only the head was exposed from it's hood, obviously it was a woman because the little girl called her 'Nee-chan'. He felt her ki, it was weak and slightly familiar.

With swift moments, the person kicked the two hard on the gut then kneed their heads. The two got the message then ran away with fear.

"Arigatou Nee-chan! You saved me!", the little girl cried as she rushed into the cloaked-figure's arms who comforted the girl with endearments.

_That ki feels very familiar_

The figure must have known he was watching them for the person looked up.

_That wench!_

He couldn't believe that it was that woman who saved the girl from two men who had bigger muscles and was taller than her although he knew that physical power wasn't everything but he never would have thought that….that wench could fight. He froze when she was smiling his way then leaned down to the girl, whispering something to her ear. The little girl nodded to her then she was running.

His way

"Hi aniki!", the little girl greeted cheerfully when she was just at arm's length away from him

He arched a brow. _Aniki?_

"Nee-chan was asking….I mean….would you like to eat lunch with us instead of fishing for nothing?", came the innocent question but the meaning meant something else, his temper slightly rose again. That wench was mocking her again, she was defying him again but he wouldn't take it out on this little girl, one way or another he will have his revenge on that impulsive, impudent, irritating, infuriating……….damn wench!

He nodded to the little girl and that was enough for her because she was smiling happily.

"Great! Meet us at the Mel Inn, that's where we are eating. Just wait in the entrance and I will be there"

Again he nodded

"Arigatou Aniki!", she bowed then ran back to the wench then they left not without that infuriating woman waving back at him as if he was an old friend of hers.

_She's my enemy_

After that incident, he returned his fishing necessities back to his room then asked directions from the clerk on where the Mel Inn was, once he was clearly told he followed to the direction of what he was told by the old lady. The Mel Inn was slightly larger than the Inn he was staying for the night. He went inside then the little girl was there waiting for him, she changed into a pink kimono with patterned roses with a matching obi. The clerk greeted him first before the girl did.

"Konnichiwa Aniki! Follow me, I'll take you to the room now"

_Room? Probably where we would eat…….is the wench already there?_

They arrived on the 2nd floor and the little girl slide open the _shoji. _The room was slightly larger than his room, probably enough for 2 or 3 people. How was this girl connected with that conniving woman? Was this little girl actually her younger sister? He was slightly alarmed that a pair of small hands dragged him to the dining area. There were two older people seated in front of a low table where the food was already prepared.

_Probably her parents…..is that also the woman's parents? They don't look alike though_

The two saw the both of them coming in and the man spoke. "Is this the guest, Ayame-chan?"

"Hai papa!", so he was right that these two were her parents. He was just relieved that they didn't recognize him or else there would be tension. What was that wench thinking? Inviting the Battousai for lunch with a family. He snorted. She probably wasn't thinking at all.

"Oh, so you did come after all", that voice again, it was a long while that he hadn't heard her voice and it was making strange reactions to his stomach and he felt sick about it. He turned to the figure and there she was, wearing a yellow kimono with violet orchids. Her hair was tied up again in a ponytail, she was wearing white_ tabi_ socks and she removed her _zori _before stepping on the_ tatami_ floor. Now that he was looking at her face clearly from the last time they met, he could see her clear sapphire eyes were smiling.

"Nee-chan! You're finally here, now we can finally eat our meal!", the little girl called Ayame exclaimed

"Yes, please sit down", the older woman, who Kenshin assumed was the mother, responded with a welcoming smile.

Kenshin followed suit when she sat down on the _tatami_. They both watched the family prayed to Buddha then greeted with an _Itadikimasu _then started eating their meal. He wondered if the woman beside him cooked this meal herself. They had _Oden _for lunch, a nabe dish prepared with various fish cakes, daikon, boiled eggs, konyaku and kombu seaweed, boiled over many hours in a soya sauce based soup. For once, his meeting with the woman gave him a benefit for instead of eating fried fish and rice that he planned, he was eating a delicious homemade cook meal but if this woman made it he wouldn't admit to her that he liked her cooking.

During their meal, there were introductions.

"So who is this other friend of yours, Ayame-chan?", asked the mother was poked her rice with her chopsticks.

"This is Aniki! It was Nee-chan's idea to invite him for lunch", answered the genki-girl. Now Kenshin was a bit alarmed, if they would ask for his name should he tell them his real name or lie to them? It seems a bit unfair to lie when he was just fed with a delicious meal.

He didn't know he was going to be rescued by the wench.

"This is an old friend of mine, his name is Ken. I saw him by the river and thought I'd invite him. I felt bad for him if he didn't have anything to eat, he just arrived to Shiga today", said the calm woman beside him and she was actually telling the truth well except about his true name which could be his nickname and the implication that he wouldn't have anything to eat. He would _eventually_ catch a fish.

"Oh you just arrived here, Ken-san? Well you are very welcome to eat lunch with us. Buddha must have blessed you for this occurrence", said the father with a firm nod of belief

Kenshin fought himself from snorting. _A blessing? More like a curse since I bumped into her again_

"I am relieved to hear that you don't mind this sudden invitation, Yori-sama", said the wench with a smile which he wasn't sure if she was sincere or not.

"Aniki is lucky that nee-chan didn't cook the meal! Such a blessing!", exclaimed the genki-girl then busied herself with her _soba_. The mother gasped then scolded her daughter and Ayame muffled a 'sorry' but the mother wasn't content with that and gave Ayame a lecture about table manners and to say nice things or Buddha will punish them while the father ignored the commotion and silently ate his food.

_So she _didn't _cook the food after all…_

From the corner of his eyes, he looked at the woman who slightly blushed from embarrassment. Kenshin smirked, satisfied with this new information. Also he figured out that this wasn't her parents since she addressed them with their names. He wondered why she was here? Did she actually live here or was she just visiting someone, maybe this Ayame girl.

After lunch, he and the wench said their goodbyes to the family and left the inn. Now the two were standing outside.

"I'm waiting", she said with a playful look in her eyes

_What is the cursed woman talking about now?_

"Waiting for what?", he scowled at her

She smirked. "Oh….I don't know….maybe a little gratitude because you won't starve the whole afternoon since I invited you for a delicious meal"

"Which you didn't cook", he retorted and she was blushing again which he actually, dare he say it….find her pretty. He shook his head.

"Ok ok ok….so I didn't cook the meal, cooking is not really my cup of tea here", she said with an exasperated sigh, scratching the back of her hair then she looked back at him again, her eyes sparkling with determination. "I'm still waiting you know", she grinned

Kenshin rolled his eyes, he ignored her and just glared at her.

She gave in mock-surrender. "Fine fine….I can take a hint. Mood killer", she grumbled then walked past him then stopped when a firm hand encircled her wrist. She turned around and saw Kenshin looking down to the ground. She grinned, finding him adorable like he was some puppy missing his master.

"Well…..???"

"Thank you"

When he looked up, he regretted it when he saw her eyes soften and he felt his stomach churning again which made him sick, he released her wrist then slid his hands into his sleeves of his dark blue gi.

"See….now that wasn't hard. Even though you are hitokiri you are still human you know", she said then turned away

His eyes widened, something what she said disturbed him. He looked at her back, it was like de ja vu again. She was walking away from him again. His eyes widened.

"Wait!"

She turned around with a questioning look.

"How did you know my name?"

Her eyes widened incredulously. "So your name is actually Ken?"

_What? So she didn't know? She was just guessing?_

She giggled. "Wow…..it was just a wild guess must be my lucky day", she grinned

He glared at her, this woman was really irritating him. How dare she infuriate him? Always looking at him with a challenging look. "Just who are you wench?", he asked angrily

She glared at him. "Wench you say….you jerk! I never did anything to you and you just call me _that_ out of the blue? You got some lot of nerve, Ken"

He clenched his fist. "I'm not Ken"

"Don't change the subject"

"It's also disrespectful to be identified wrongly", he countered

She sighed then took a step forward until she was just a foot away from him. "Forgive me then-"

"I don't want your apology"

She glared at him again. "Then what do you want, I can't be standing here all day. It's not worth my time"

_Damn her! Damn her to HELL!_

"I want your name, the nobody excuse won't work this time"

She was taken aback on what he said. So he wanted to know her name. She gave it some thought, rubbing her chin as if she was seriously thinking about it which just irritated him. She was mocking him again. This woman had a death wish alright.

He was surprised when she cheerfully smiled at him. "Ok then!", then she offered her hand. "My name is Kaoru, what's yours?"

_Kaoru……Kaoru….._

"Kaoru…..", he liked saying her name but he'll be damned if he'll tell her that then he looked down at her hand, waiting for him to shake it. Introductions were important to him and he always gave the person some respect for giving his or her identity, she was no excuse although he really _really _love to give an exception to her. He took her hand and firmly shook it, he was stunned at the sudden electricity he felt the moment he touched her skin. He noticed her hands were small compared to his and her hands were soft and smooth, contrasting to his rough ones from training and missions he had gone through.

"Kenshin", he stated

"Are you staying over for the night?"

He looked at her skeptically with keen eyes. What was she leading on to now?

"Yes"

For a slight moment he thought he saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes but why would she?

"Well it was rather nice knowing you and bumping into you again. Better than the last one I'm sure", she smirked

He realized he didn't release her hand until she pulled away from him and walked away. He admired the way she swayed her hips, her long ebony hair swishing from left to right behind her. He had an urge to follow her but he planted his feet from where she left him.

From where he let her go, again….

But he had a feeling that this wasn't the last time he'll see Kaoru

* * *

**2 days later in the middle-eastern part of Gifu Prefecture**

Damn himself for being right

There was Kaoru again, she went inside an inn to stay over for how long, he didn't know but he didn't care. He was cursed, damnit he was curse for seeing her again. The reason why he had this break in the first place so he can relax and clear his mind but it seems that the gods wanted to mock him with a cursed angel.

He snorted. Kaoru was an angel in disguise, oh how he loathed her whole being.

He hated himself more for he paid a room to the same inn Kaoru was in. He didn't understand himself why he did that and stopped wondering because it was giving him a headache and it will just annoy him even more.

When he entered his room he heard something fell from the other room to his right then he heard some more noises falling and hurried foot steps and it stopped right in front of his shoji door and it was slide open with a disgruntled Kaoru who was looking down, with her left hand on her neck.

"Gomenasai but could you help get my…..woah! Kenshin! Never thought I'd see you again, 3 times the charm I guess', she grinned at him

Kenshin muttered something under his breath that she didn't catch it, not that it mattered to her at the moment. "Anyway….umm…could you help me, oh wait nevermind. I need to find someone else who can do it"

The way she said it implied something. "What do you mean, someone who _can_ do it? I'm sure whatever you need some help with I _can_ do it", he said with annoyance

She grinned. "I need someone tall enough to do it"

That did it, he fumed. He stomped after her and placed his hands on her arms dragging her to him until their nose touched. "Are you telling me, the _Battousai _can't do what you can't? Don't insult me wench"

"Ok fine…..I deserved that one", she muttered to herself then looked back up at him, this was the first time she was actually close to him. Man this was tempting her but she got more issues to finish like the Battousai who was seething in front of her. "You wanna help?"

"Yes!"

"Fine then! Help me get the blanket that's way above the high cupboard, I can't reach it"

He smirked. "That's all? Foolish wench", he finally let her go then moved past her and entered her room.

"Hey! Stop calling me wench! Mou!"

He ignored her then looked around for the blanket, once the target was in sight he took a leap then got the intended object and landed gracefully to the floor. It took less than 3 seconds and Kaoru saw the whole thing. He gave her the blanket.

"Thanks", she muttered

He smirked then was about to leave the room when her voice stopped him.

"Hey! Ano….I was just wondering….what are you doing here? Do you have a mission here or something?"

"Why? So you can report to someone else like what you did the last time?"

She cringed on the harsh tone of his cold voice. She sighed then walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I caused trouble for you but….I just had to…."

He felt her hand shaking, he turned around and noticed she was shivering. The atmosphere was getting colder, winter would come soon. He took the blanket from her arms and placed it around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, he felt her relaxing so he fully enveloped her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest, welcoming the warmth that was radiating from him.

"Ne Kenshin…..may I know your full name?"

Kenshin's eyes hardened but Kaoru wasn't looking at him. "There's a catch though"

Kaoru giggled. "Yes yes, I'll tell you mine after you tell me yours. You have my word"

Did he?

"Himura….Kenshin Himura"

"Kenshin Himura……..I like that name, it really suits you", he bit his inner cheek from smiling

"Tell me yours", he said as he tightened his arms around her.

"Kaoru Kamiya", she whispered then she looked up to look at his face. She felt vulnerable in his arms at that moment.

"Kenshin Himura…I'm sorry….", her voice was so soft, so sincere, filled with compassion and the way she looked at him with those innocent eyes that he couldn't help but kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

They spent the rest of the night in a bar, drinking sake. Kenshin was mostly the one drinking, Kaoru only took a little then just asked for an _Ocha. _Kaoru was surprised on the possessiveness nature of Kenshin Himura, when there was a guy who was hitting on Kaoru, he glared at him and pulled her close to his seat. In fact, he was glaring at every guy who even just took a glimpse at her. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not but as long she was in his arms, she ain't going to complain. She really liked being in his arms even though he was the _Battousai_, it just gave her a warm feeling, much much better than a warm blanket.

Kenshin told her that he was taking a break from his missions and Kaoru teased him that he was thinking of her too much that she was distracting him but the one was surprised in the end was Kaoru when he admitted that she_ was_ distracting him. She wondered if that was the sake talking or must be her wishful thinking.

"Why are you here and alone, Kaoru?"

She liked him saying her name and even more if it was in a rather intimate incident, she grinned at the thought then shook her head.

"I just wanted to travel for awhile", she answered not leaving anymore room to explain further and she was glad that he didn't ask anymore, maybe he was too drunk. Thank god.

Considering it was getting very late already, Kaoru decided that they should head back to the inn. She brought Kenshin's arm over her shoulder and supported both of them and they left the still noisy bar.

"Kaoru…..", his tone was hush and so low that Kaoru had to strain herself to hear him

"Hai?"

"I..don't want you….drinking sake…", even though his tone was soft, it still had that strict and commanding intention

Kaoru was amused then gave him a cheeky grin. "Hai Aniki!", she teased

Kenshin still had the power to glare at her. "I'm not your Aniki", he hissed

"Well you're certainly not my father", she answered back with a smirk

* * *

Kaoru was relieved when they finally arrived back in the inn and with the help of the clerk, they made it up the stairs to Kenshin's room. Kaoru bowed to the clerk with thanks then she helped Kenshin tucked in bed. Now that Kenshin was lying down on the futon and relaxing, she decided it was time for her to leave. When she turned around, she heard his voice.

"Stay", his voice was hoarse, she couldn't see his eyes for it was hidden under his fiery bangs. She couldn't help herself from brushing them off from his eyes, he had his eyes closed but she knew he was still awake, waiting for her to answer him. She cupped his cheek with her right hand, her thumb caressing the scar.

"I'll stay, only if you tell me the story of this scar"

There was a moment of silence, you can only hear the bustling sound of the cold wind and the brushing of leaves outside. Kenshin let out a breath then opened his eyes, she was mesmerized of the violet color that was mixed with a spark of gold. She envied those eyes.

"Always a catch, huh?"

Kaoru smirked.

"Fine then, tomorrow morning"

"I'll go change into my _yukata_", she said then left the room to hers to change.

He wondered why he felt cold all of a sudden when the moment the warmth of her hand left him. It was an odd feeling, it made him want. Wanted more. It felt like….he's actually alive, that he could actually live to the fullest. Wasn't he living to the fullest? He became a _hitokiri_ to fulfill his beliefs, his duty.

For a better Kyoto, for a better Japan

Yet this woman…..Kaoru made him think otherwise. Kenshin sighed. Maybe he just missed having to hold a woman, he wasn't getting any for the last 2 years for gods sake.

_Is she still virgin?_

She didn't look like to be a prostitute. He can't imagine Kaoru to be one of those soiled doves. She's just an innocent who had a temper and she's as stubborn as a mule that she drove him nuts. But for the past meetings until now, he had grown fond of her. If they parted again, he felt like it wouldn't be their last meeting. It felt natural for him that they will see each other again.

_If we parted…….._

He heard the shoji to his room being opened and closed. He can feel Kaoru's _ki_, he moved aside of the futon, giving her space to lie down. He looked up to see Kaoru kneeling down, smiling at him as she caressed his cheek, rubbing his scar again.

"Lie down beside me, Kaoru"

His voice was a soft command. She lay down beside him, under the covers then instantly Kenshin wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His head burrowed to her ebony hair, he can smell the scent of jasmine.

_Never again will I drink Jasmine tea without the thought of Kaoru_

She sighed against his chest, cuddling herself to him. She was about to doze off when she felt a draft on her left shoulder. Kenshin let her yukata slide off her left shoulder and started nibbling on it. She shivered on the sensation, her breath hitched up.

Kenshin couldn't control himself any longer, he wanted to touch her more, feel her more. He tried to call forth what little compassion and honor he still possessed, but he could not force himself to let her go. Never in his life had he wanted anything as much as he wanted her. He kissed her bare shoulder to her throat, nibbling and suckling then licked the shell of her ear which satisfied him with a moan. He felt her soft hands exploring his fiery red hair, tugging them softly. He caught one of her arms and kissed her palm then trailed it down to her shoulder then nibbled on her neck, she suppressed a moan. He caught her staring at him with misty and dark eyes.

"You must be experience to be this _good_", she purred, the sound made him hardened, he eyed her possessively.

"And you are not?", his voice was rough with lust, it took all his power to control himself from going further.

Kaoru arched a delicate brow, her eyes amused. "Experience? Battousai….", she caressed his scarred cheek, "you're the first man who ever touched me this way…."

_And the last man to touch you_

"Yet you do not fear this as you do not fear me"

Kaoru smiled. "I had enough of fear in my life, Battousai. I'm just sick of it"

"And I'm sick of talking", he growled then bent over to her willing and luscious lips, thinking that he'd never had to seduce a woman before, not when every corner of Japan and even the world was filled with willing ones. For him, the act of mating had always been quick and intense. But now he wanted something different, wanted it enough to wait with unnatural patience.

"I will not take you unless you are ready", he whispered against her ear then continued with their passionate kiss.

"You will not take me", her voice was firm and that puzzled him. He expected that she wasn't ready for her first time but he had not expected her refusal, that angered him.

"Explain wench", he hissed, he had both of her arms pinned to the futon with his grip. She looked at him incredulously.

"I'm an idealist when it comes to giving my virtue to my husband"

He laughed coldly, finding this to be unbelievable. "Wench, you're 19-"

She gasped. "How did you know?"

"- you're still a virgin, unmarried and you're here with me in _my_ room and on _my _futon"

She looked puzzled. "So?"

"You're _Mine_"

"How the hell did it conclude to that! Mou! Kenshin no baka!"

He was a bit startled at the insult but then composed himself. "I want you"

"You're drunk"

They both glared at each other, challenging to the other, daring the other to say something, to prove something that the other was right. Kaoru took the challenge. She pushed him away so she could sit up on the futon, she fixed her yukata to the proper places.

"What are you doing?", he demanded

She glared at him as she tied the cord of her yukata. "I will not be taken by someone just because he wasn't getting any lately", she spat then turned and was about to stand up when Kenshin held her tight around the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Let me go", she ordered, pushing his chest away with her hands but Kenshin didn't relent, he bent over to touch her lips but she moved her head away. "Don't touch me", she hissed as she struggled from his grasp but he wouldn't let go no matter what. She was shock when he pulled her close then burrowed his head to the nape of her neck, he was holding her so tight that she almost felt her lungs being crushed. It felt different when he was holding her like this, like she was his lifeline.

"What is it about you that draws me to you…..", he whispered then he started nibbling on her neck, "You're the most infuriating, impossible, irritating, and stubborn woman I have ever met. I regretted that I didn't you kill on that rainy night", then he went up to her ear and stuck his tongue inside, making her gasp and shudder under him, "Now that you're here…..in my arms, I want you so badly……wench you haunt me", he turned to her face and smirked at the lust he saw in her hazy eyes, "I want to take you….", she struggled, "But I wont", she stopped then he brought his face inches away from hers, "and there's no way in hell that I'll marry you just so I can have you", he growled and saw her smile.

"Good enough for me", she said and that was enough for him to lose his control again and devoured her mouth.

Tonight, it didn't matter to him that he couldn't take her as long as she was with him, in his arms where he could touch her the way he wanted. It didn't matter that this was the woman who defied him, challenging him every minute that drove him up the wall. All he cared was to feel her under him and that she was letting him which was even better. At the night, the sky decided to cover the earth with a blanket of snow. But neither of them felt the coldness of the weather for they were warmed with the touch of the other and the touch of something deeper to their unknown soul.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Journey starts**

_**Your soul - your life energy - is not bound by flesh.**_

_**It can reach where your fingers cannot.**_

**The border to Toyama Prefecture: The day after tomorrow**

_Battousai_ was seething, his knuckles turned white on the tight grip of the hilt of his sword. He gritted his teeth as he followed the faint _ki_, his feet was invisible to the average eye for it moved with incredible God-like speed on the dusty road of the forest.

_How dare she left him!_

Back at the inn on Gifu, he woke up to find Kaoru wasn't beside him, she wasn't even in his room and not even in her room. When he approached the clerk, his presence frightened her that to Battousai's dismay she stuttered her answer when he asked if Kaoru checked out. She told him that Kaoru left early this morning and told him that she had a note to him from Kaoru. He swiped the note from her hands and read it hurriedly.

_Battousai,_

_Forgive me for leaving you especially on the wonderful night that we had, I'll never forget it but I have to leave you. We have to part, I hope your thick-headed skull would understand and get the picture. _

_Kaoru_

Without a moment to waste, he hurried his belongings and asked people left and right if they saw Kaoru, some were vague and not worth hearing but the only thing in common to their answers was that she went northwest. The whole day he was furious when he tried to sense her _ki_ but he found nothing, he was about to lose his temper and take it out on these innocent people when an old merchant told him that he saw Kaoru heading to Toyama so that's where he went and was relieved to feel the familiar _ki_ he once missed.

_She insulted me on her letter_

Damn wench, she was always getting under his skin in ways he didn't like. He felt alone and frantic when he woke up without her warmth beside him and he felt lost when he found out that she left the district. He ignored the strange and rude stares he was getting from various travelers when he sped off to where her _ki _was taking him, some said that he was on a hunt. He's hunting alright, he wanted Kaoru's flesh so badly and her presence beckoned him to come to her and yet she was playing this game of hers. How could she just leave him like that from their night of passion, even though he didn't take her woman, their night was exhilarating and he was eager to relive the moment once he woke up but the damn woman left him. Left him wanting, aching, he just wanted to possess her. He didn't give a damn about rights and priorities.

He wanted _her._

The sun was almost setting, the sky was turning red as blood. He was almost there, her presence was getting stronger. He was alarmed when he felt 3 other_ kis _and they were surrounding hers, he felt danger. His eyes narrowed, he'll kill them if they so much touch her or even worse, harmed her. He stopped then leaped on a branch of the tallest tree he could find and looked down below the group of people. What he saw before him angered him, there was Kaoru with her cloak, she was against a trunk of the tree while 3 men with weapons gang up at her. He smelled blood, he saw that one of their daggers were covered with blood.

Kaoru's blood.

_Battousai's _blood boiled, his eyes narrowed and flashing pools of gold swirled in his eyes. They harmed Kaoru, they harmed what was _his_. They will die for what they have done.

Kaoru's breath was ragged from all the running, her right hand clutched on her left side where she was stabbed. The cut was slightly deep and it didn't stop bleeding, she looked at the 3 men with disgust. They were just fools, thinking that they can have their way with her but she wouldn't let them. She can still fight but she didn't want to strain her bleeding wound, these barbarians were not worth for a stitch on her skin. If she didn't have anymore options of escape or to save herself she would just have to resort to the last option which she really didn't want to use.

_They don't deserve it even though they are dirty scumbags_

"We got you cornered now bitch", the idiot no. 1 that Kaoru self-named said

Kaoru rolled her eyes. What was it with these men calling her bitch all the time, either a bitch or wench like Kenshin. Just the thought of the name made her cringed.

_I hope he's not that mad….Kami-sama please don't let him follow me, I beg of you!_

Idiot no. 1 was about to strike her with his dagger when a figure dropped down from the sky, Kaoru blinked. The man was wearing a cloak and the sakkat hooded his head so she couldn't see clearly on who it was. In a blinked of an eye all 3 of them died instantly, some of their blood splashed on her face and her kimono. Her eyes widened from shock, she didn't expect that her so-called savior would kill them.

_I should have finished this myself in the beginning….mou….Kami-sama, please forgive me_

The figure wiped the blood from his sword with a white cloth then placed it back in it's scabbard. The way he moved looked familiar to her. When he removed his sakkat from his head her eyes widened with shock and she paled.

_Kami-sama! How could you! You're so cruel……_

She groaned, couldn't believe her luck that Kenshin was actually following her. Guess he didn't take goodbyes very well….she groaned some more. She wasn't aware that he was inches away from her until he placed a hand on her shoulder. He was kneeling down in front of her, his eyes were cold but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at her wound. He hissed then leaned forward to put his arm on her back and the other under her legs so he could scoop her up and carried her.

Kaoru sighed, might as well do what he pleases or else he'll take out his anger at her. She already knew that he was angry at her, why else would he follow her. She's going to be in trouble once this was over, she wished those men killed her instead of facing the wrath of the _Battousai……_ again. She let herself doze off for awhile.

He felt her relaxing in his arms even with that deep wound on her ribs. Stupid girl, trouble always seems to find her wherever she went. It was either she bumped into him or some other bastards roaming around. He took her to a clinic where she was bandaged up by the nurse, he left her to the clinic for awhile, letting her rest. He went to find an inn and rented a room for 2, once he was finished he went back to the clinic and gently carried her in his arms and took her to the inn. He lay her down on the double bed futon, under the covers. She was still sleeping.

He will punish her later

He made green tea for himself and one for Kaoru when she woke up, he opened the _shoji _that opened to the courtyard, the snow began to fall. The sky was pure white. He imagined Kaoru's blood spilled to the white snow, such a contrasting color. He took a sip of his _Ocha_, it relaxed his nerves but he was still angry with her. He was still hurt that she left him without a goodbye but he was mainly perturbed that she left him at all.

_Was she leaving for her lover?_

He felt a stung within him, he hated the thought. He shook his head, Kaoru told him that he was the first one to have touched her in ways that a lover could. _He _was her lover. She said that she wanted to travel for awhile so why was she in a rush to leave? He rubbed his temples, thinking about it was getting him nowhere, he might as well forget about it. He'll get his questions answered soon enough. His eyes were planted on the snow, the pure whiteness reminded him of Kaoru, her ivory creamy skin…..he let out a ragged breath. He wanted her flesh under his again, her breasts pressed against his chest, his hands touching all over her body, to feel her warm, sweet and luscious lips, and he loved the way she moaned his name.

He tightened his grip on the mug, god he couldn't resist her! No matter how much he wanted to stop, he just couldn't. He was mad at himself for being this weak against his own desire and he was irritated with her for making him feel this helpless against himself even though she never persuaded. Such a vixen, _his innocent seductress_.

"Kenshin…."

He instantly turned around and saw Kaoru trying to sit up, seconds later he was right beside her on the futon and gently helped her sat up and gave her the _Ocha_. She mumbled a thanks and took several sips of the tea then gave the mug back to him. He placed the mug back to the table and gently laid her down back on the futon against her protests.

"No….I want to sit up…"

"Lie back down or you'll open your wound", he said coldly and this time she obeyed.

There was a moment of silence, neither of them dared to say anything.

Kenshin clenched his fists. "Why did you leave?", for a second she thought she heard a twinge of sadness from his voice but she mentally shook it off, thinking she was getting delirious from the loss of blood.

Kaoru sighed. "Didn't you read the letter?"

"That wasn't enough", he gruffly said

"Then I have nothing to say", she answered, giving him a cold glare which he responded fiercely with his own.

Kaoru had a feeling that he was going to explode any minute if she didn't say anything soon. "Thank you for saving me today", her voice was soft and sincere and that warmed him a bit but he shook the feeling away. He won't draw himself to her, not yet….he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Stupid girl…..that's what you get for leaving, now you're injured", he hissed

Kaoru frowned, she suddenly felt guilty for worrying him like that. She took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Gomenasai…..I admit, I was foolish"

He squeezed her hand tightly. "Tell me the truth, why were those men attacking you? What did you do?", it was more of an order than a question

Kaoru sighed. "Fine…..I'll be honest, I'm kinda like a target to some people"

He arched a brow, he was slightly alarmed from her answer. "A target? To whom?"

She smirked. "Well….alot of people, I'm not going to mention any"

He was contented with that, for now. "Why were they after you?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Can't really say…..I don't know what they really want from me, people from different organizations want to capture me with a lot of different reasons"

Then it hit him. "Is that why you left?"

Her cheeks were slightly pink. "Eerr…..yeah, you're on your break so I couldn't give you trouble…..I'm sorry…"

He hated it when she always apologized to him even though she did a lot of wrong things to him. He smirked. "Ever since we met, you always gave me trouble…. so enough of this feeling sorry for yourself"

She blinked innocently, he was tempted to kiss her right then and there. "I do?"

He snorted. "You have no idea"

She grinned. "So I do distract you"

"Damn right wench"

"Oi! What did I tell you about calling me- mmmpph!"

He shut her up with his mouth on hers. Her lips parted with a sigh giving him the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her and drinking her in. He positioned himself on top of her, careful not to touch her wound. He deepened the kiss, he was hungry and wanted more of her.

"God….I've wanted this…", his voice was husky, filled with lust and passion

Their kiss deepened, held as Kaoru's mouth opened, inviting a more intimate caress, and Kenshin happily complied. His tongue slipped inside, discovering once again all the sweetness she had to offer, he can smell the familiar scent of Jasmine that only belonged to her. He held her suspended with those intriguing gold and amber eyes and Kaoru melted inside.

They broke off the kiss once they were out of breath. He lay down beside her, wrapping her waist and pulled her close, tucked her in under his chin. She caressed his scarred cheek. "You never did tell me what's the story behind this"

"That's because you left", he lowly growled

She smiled sheepishly, tempted, he kissed the corners of her mouth then on the bridge of her nose then settled on her neck. Sighing contentedly as she ran her hands through his scalp, that felt good, very relaxing.

"So….will you tell me?"

Kenshin sighed. "I got it when I killed Akira Yamomoto"

Kaoru was in disbelief. "He did that to you?"

He nodded.

She was sad but slightly amused. "Well….he can't help it since he's so in love with his fiancée, he had the will to live, ah young love. I really felt bad for the both of them"

"I did it for a better Kyoto, for a better Japan"

She snorted. "Whatever you say _Battousai_"

He really hated it when she addressed him with his title, it's like she referred him as her enemy, someone she despised. A lot of people were disgusted of him because of his beliefs and he killed a lot of innocent lives. He burrowed his guilt with his want for her, he slipped his hand through her _yukata_, touching the curves of her breast then she batted his hand away. He glared at her.

"Kenshin! I'm injured!"

"I'll be very very _very_ gentle", he purred as he tried a second attempt using this moment while she was contemplating. He was successful on letting the _yukata_ slide off her shoulders.

"Mou! You hentai!"

"If I was looking at other women then I am a hentai but I'm only looking at you", he smirked at her flushed face then composed herself and glared at him.

"Oh you're good…"

"And I'm even better in other ways in bed….", he whispered to her ear, sending shivers down to her spine. His mind was full of naughty things at the moment and he had a wicked smile on his face, he was ready to pounce on his prey and she was the prey. She wasn't sure if she was safe or not.

"What…what are you doing?", she cowered under the covers

"I'm punishing you"

* * *

After dinner, Kaoru decided to have some time alone so she decided to relax in a private _onsen_ of the inn, plus she didn't want the other women to gawk on the love bites around her body, that would have been embarrassing and especially the fact that she wasn't even married.

_Kenshin no baka! He was being naughty while I was injured! Mou……_

Kaoru sighed, she had to admit, she really liked it when he kissed her and touched her. She couldn't really understand why out of all men she met in her entire life, she felt relaxed and at ease with the _Battousai_, sure he's rough on the edges but when he wasn't being a cold pompous jerk, he can be really sweet in his own little way. She really understood why he became the hitokiri. It's just that his ways of doing it was wrong.

"For a better Kyoto, for a better Japan", she mimicked his voice, mocking him as usual.

She wondered if the others were okay, probably mad at her. When she gets back Misao was gonna kill her for sure, or locked her in a room with the lecherous old man, Okina. Or even worse, she'll probably be forced to do Zen with Aoshi. She cringed at the thought. She shook her head, not letting her mind to wander in that particular area, she was starting to get nervous on going back. Maybe she shouldn't go back.

"Maybe I'll stay away for a few more days……", she muttered to herself then went deeper to the water.

She froze when she heard the door creak and light footsteps were heading her way. She slowly turned around gawked at the sight before her. Lo and behold was Kenshin Himura wearing _nothing_ and baring _everything_ except parts she shouldn't see….she was tempted to pull off that towel off of him but she couldn't help but stare at him so she was incapable of moving at the moment.

Kenshin smirked. "You're drooling"

She snapped out of her stupor. Damn, if only he wasn't _oozing _with sex appeal, so cut and clean and so damn sexy, and the way he was looking at her right now wasn't helping her _'problem'_ at all. She backed away when he took a step into the water.

"Wha….what are you doing?", she freaked out, this was her private _onsen_!

He arched a brow at her, like she just asked the stupidest question he had ever heard. "I'm stepping in of course"

"This is _my_ private onsen, go get your own!"

He found her flushed face adorable, she was still being modest even though he saw everything of her already. "Stop being shy, it's much more fun to share anyway", he grinned, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"There's always something wrong happening when you're alone with me in this kind of situations", she backed away some more until her back hit the stone and she panicked when he was coming near her.

"Situations? What kind of situations?", he drawled taking his time towards her, enjoying the sight of her, like she was a trapped prey.

And she was

"Don't come any further!", it was hopeless, he was ignoring her but she had to try. "If…if you do…I'll leave again", she shouldn't have said that because he blocked her escape, both of his arms on each of her side. His eyes narrowed, violet eyes darkened with a spark of golden-amber.

"Never again will you leave me", he lowly growled, she wondered what he really meant by that. She blinked when she suddenly found herself in Kenshin's arms, resting on his lap. She was suddenly aware of this awkward position they were in and blushed when she was bare naked in his arms. She looked up at him, he still had that scowl on his face. Did he really mean what he said?

_But that's impossible….of course I'll leave sooner or later…_

"Kenshin?"

He didn't answer her but she knew he was listening. "You couldn't possibly mean what you just said awhile ago, right? I mean…..think about it….it's not really possible for us to be together…", he didn't say anything, he tightened his arms around her, holding her possessively. He burrowed his head on the nape of her neck. She rested her head against his chest and continued, "Besides….we're not really in a relationship anyway….we're kinda like friends…hey Kenshin, are we friends?"

"I don't consider you one", he stated dryly, she felt confuse and kinda hurt when he said that but this was the _Battousai_, he didn't actually have friends. There's no need to have friends for a _hitokiri_.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Kaoru bit her lip, maybe she shouldn't have said anything about the together thing, she should have just let him think that she'll always stay with him.

_It ain't going to happen anyway and when we finally part, I doubt that we'll see each other again that soon……._

"Let me travel with you"

Kaoru blinked, she looked at him with a puzzled look. "Come again?"

Kenshin sighed, resting his head on top of hers. "While I'm on break, let me travel with you"

He felt her froze in his arms, he soothed her by trailing his finger on her back, she slowly relaxed then felt her stiffen again. "I don't think that's a good idea….", he growled but she continued, "there are people who are after me…..I don't want to burden you….I don't want you to get hurt", he raised a brow even though she didn't see him do so, this woman in his arms was afraid for the _Battousai's_ well-being, he couldn't help but snort.

He leaned down to her ear. "I believe the _Battousai _can take care of himself, Kaoru", he was satisfied with her blush, he really liked it when she's all flustered, especially when it was because of him, it gave him a sense of pride that he could do this to her. He turned her around, facing him, pulling her close as he placed her arms around his shoulders then wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to press on her injury. His face was just centimeters apart from hers, their lips almost touching.

"Let me stay with you for awhile", he said huskily, Kaoru was melting in his arms and couldn't resist but leaned in to touch his lips, Kenshin responded hungrily. He kissed her with a fury that surprised even him. Kaoru felt a pleasant numbness creeping through her body. Heat seemed to radiate from deep inside her until she warmed and tingled all over. She ached. A throbbing began deep within her core.

His lips slid across her cheek to her ear where he tasted its sweetness, flicking his tongue in and out with a deftness that left her gasping for breath. Her lips parted, her breath grew labored as Kenshin's hands slipped down to her hips, pulling her fiercely close, with a violence that made her cry out. He tasted the hot sweetness of her mouth, his kiss stirring something volatile in both of them.

Kaoru was unaware that Kenshin slowly took off the towel that covered his libido, she froze when she felt his erection against her body. She dared not to look down _there_, she focused on looking at his face. She gasped when he rubbed his body against hers, feeling his strong arousal, she rested her head against his shoulder, trying to bite back a moan.

Kenshin smirked at her flustered face. "You want me, Kaoru as much as I want you"

He can smell her arousal and his eyes were clouded with desire, he earned another moan when he bit her neck.

"Don't you think I have enough love bites from you for today", she had the strength to say it in a straight sentence and with a firm tone as well.

"Hardly enough", he purred as he continued on nibbling on her neck with his hands roaming all over her body.

"This is not the place"

"We're in a private _onsen_, stop resisting me you stubborn woman and just let me please you……please Kaoru…..", the way he pleaded broke all her barriers, she sighed dejectedly

"Next inn, we're staying in separate rooms"

"There's no way I'm letting you out of my grasp, Kaoru", he said possessively with a smug smirk then had his way with her.

* * *

Kaoru bolt her eyes open as she gasped out and sat up from the futon, her hand on her heart as she tried to calm herself. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to the warmth. She was slightly relaxed from the contact.

"Kaoru….it's alright, just a nightmare", Kenshin's words soothed her then she let him lie her back down on the futon beside him, pulling her close to him as if he was protecting her from the darkness that lurked her mind. She suddenly felt distressed but most of all guilty.

_Protected…every time, I am always protected_

Kenshin was giving light kisses all over her face, trying to comfort her which she found ironic for a hitokiri to give comfort to someone, to anyone for that matter but she wasn't going to complain, it was starting to work. She sighed then snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and dozing off to a dreamless a sleep.

* * *

Kaoru should have just said no………now she regretted on inviting Kenshin with her traveling, since they left the inn, he was bossing her around and telling her to hurry up.

"Mou….Kenshin, what's the rush? It's not like Nagano is going anywhere", she planned on going to Nagano prefecture because she wanted to see the fireworks display of the Lake Suwa Festival that will be held in Suwa City. Kaoru rubbed her gloved hands, it was still snowing and the ground was covered 3 inches high with snow.

"If we don't keep up the pace we'll have to camp out here in the snow", he said, glaring at her. Kaoru rolled her eyes, he's always glaring at her. He was so sweet and passionate last night and now he's cold as winter, such a complex man. Why the hell was she stuck with him again?

_Oh yeah….he seduced me on letting him travel with me….mou…..Kaoru no baka!_

She hurried her pace to keep up with him when Kenshin suddenly stopped. She was aware that he was being alert, so someone was following them. She bit her lip, she should have known that this was going to happen soon, now that they know that _Battousai _was with her, they were going to double the men this time.

"Stay close to me", he ordered and this time she didn't object.

"How many are they?", her question surprised him, he didn't know that she could sense spiritual energy.

_Is that how she sensed me by the river?_

He'll deal with that later. "6 of them", he replied, his right hand on the hilt of his sword, his stance telling his opponents that he was ready and that he was on to them. He can hear Kaoru cursed under her breath, muttering about wearing her kimono instead of a hakama. He couldn't help but smirk, even in a situation like this she could still lighten up the mood.

He felt something coming on to them at a fast rate, with one swift move he unsheathed his sword and the needles fell to the snow. He wondered if they were poisonous. Could this be the men that Kaoru was talking about? What do they want from her anyway? Then another set of needles were heading Kaoru's way, he spun around in front of her and blocked it with ease. The moment he blocked them there was another set of needles coming from every direction, without a moment to waste, using his god-like speed he spun around all over Kaoru, blocking all of the needles. Kaoru was fascinated on how incredibly fast he was and he did it without breaking a sweat.

_A true warrior indeed…how sad that he has fallen…._

They heard a maniacal laugh from the trees then 4 men jumped down, circling the two. Kenshin's eyes narrowed when he saw a man he thought he would never see too soon.

"Long time no see _Battousai_", the tallest man taunted, his eyes were cold and black with a sakkat over his long gray hair, he had a mantle on his shoulders, his hands gripping on his katana.

"Jin-e", Kenshin acknowledged, he never expected that he would face Jin-e again then his eyes narrowed. Was he after Kaoru too?

"Is this your woman, _Battousai?_", he didn't respond to that which annoyed Jin-e a little bit but he was still grinning. "I guess she is….well too bad, she's coming with us", then he signaled 3 of the men to go after Kaoru but Kenshin blocked their attacks and cut 3 of them on their legs. The man backed away as they slumped down because of their injury.

Jin-e scowled. "Tch! Useless piece of shits……….", he slaughtered the 3 of them with one swift move, didn't give them the chance to cry out from the pain, blood spilling all over the snow, the man licked his lips from the sight then he eyed back on Kenshin then he had that cynical smile on his face, "Guess I have to do this by myself……I've been waiting to have another re-match with you, _Battousai_"

Kenshin wasn't paying attention to what Jin-e said, he was wondering where the other 2 men were, they were still hiding on top of the trees.

"Kenshin…."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kaoru biting the bottom of her lip meaning that she was nervous or in distress then she placed a hand on his shoulder, and was surprised to see a smile on her face. She was reassuring him.

"Don't worry about me, I'll handle the two while you work it out with this Jin-e guy, he seems to be pretty strong"

"He is", he replied the continued, "what are you going to do?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Just trust in me, okay?"

He was on full alert now, "Kao-", but she silenced him with her finger then she took a step away from him then ran to her left.

"Kaoru!!!", he cried then 2 men followed behind her then he felt Jin-e launching at him. Kenshin blocked the attack with his own blade then pushed him off with a strong force that Jin-e almost lost his balance. The maniac hitokiri grinned, the _Battousai _was furious, he can feel his _ki _glowing with immense power. Jin-e licked his lips.

"I'm your opponent _Battousai _so let's make this fun while it last, shall we?"

* * *

From the looks of them they don't seem to be samurais but ninjas since their outfit was different, black breeches and shirts that looked like their second skin with masks on their faces. Kaoru wondered from which group did they belong to. She stopped when she was cornered with a boulder behind her.

"It's useless to run, Kamiya so you might as well give up and surrender to us", the one with a cat mask said

A vein popped on her forehead, she was starting to get pissed off here. "You are surely underestimating me……"

"You have no chance of escaping", said the other one with a faceless mask

They backed away a bit when Kaoru pulled out something from her kimono, it was a _tanto._

"That short sword will not protect you", the cat-masked man taunted, Kaoru tightened her grip on the handle, sheathing it out of it's scabbard.

"Haven't your leader told you anything about me?", she hissed, getting ready on a fighting stance.

Faceless-masked man shrugged, "We were only given orders to abduct you, we have no reason to ask on who you are, you're just a scrawny girl with a pathetic sword on your hand, you're not worth knowing"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed, "You're going to regret it"

* * *

"Why are you after Kaoru?", Kenshin demanded, his _kisaki_ pointed on Jin-e's neck

Jin-e spit out some blood. "Hell if I know, the only reason why I'm here is because I heard that you were here", his clothes were shredded, his right arm was injured and his right thumb was paralyzed so it was impossible for him to wield his katana.

"Who is your leader?"

"I've never even met the guy, I just heard that he was called the Shadow assassin"

Kenshin was distracted when he felt an enormous and powerful _ki _all over him. Jin-e felt it too but he snapped out of it and took his chance to escape. He leaped up to the tree, grinning at Kenshin below him.

"I haven't lost to you yet _Battousai_, the next time we meet will be your last", then he was gone. Kenshin cursed under his breath for letting him go like that but his mind focused on Kaoru, he sped off to the direction where she ran off to.

_What was that spiritual energy? Was there a master around?_

The moment he felt that intense _ki _it perturbed him, he rarely felt that kind of energy. The only one he knew who had that master level spiritual energy was his _sensei _but he's in Kyoto with his sake. Above him he saw the 2 men that followed Kaoru, they were leaving? Did they kill her?

He forced his feet to move faster, he wanted to see if Kaoru was safe. He wanted her to be safe. He sensed her_ ki_, she was tired. From what he saw made his heart droop, there was Kaoru covered with bits of snow, panting hard. She looked so lost and vulnerable. He tensed when she was bleeding, her wound opened up again. He hurried to her side, taking her in his arms.

"Kenshin…..", she was relieved to see him well and _alive_

"Your wounds are opened, we have to patch them up again", he said then carefully pulled her away a bit to check on her wounds.

"There are some bandages on my duffle bag", she pointed to her bag, it was lying against a tree behind him. He grabbed the bag and went back to Kaoru then looked inside for the bandages. He noticed that there was a _tanto_ lying on the ground.

"Who owns that?", he asked then turned to Kaoru who was avoiding eye contact with him.

"It's mine…"

His eyes narrowed. "You were bringing a weapon all this time?", he was going to lose his temper any minute but he needed self-control. He still needed to bandage Kaoru's wounds. "What did you do to those men? Why were they running away from you?"

"Now is not the time…."

"But you will tell me later", it was more like a demand than a request, she looked up at him with weary eyes

"Just trust me, don't judge me yet"

"You will tell me", he was adamant, he needed to know on who Kaoru really was, on why were there people looking for her.

Kaoru sighed. "There's no need for me to tell you…you'll know soon enough once this is over"

"What do you mean when this is over?", he shouldn't have asked, he was afraid of the answer.

Her smile was wistful and her eyes were conflicted with emotions that he couldn't read and _she_ couldn't understand.

"When we separate for the last time"

"Which won't be that soon I can assure you"

She had the courage to grin. "Have it your way then"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Forgiveness**

**_Where there is hatred, let me sow love. Where there is injury, pardon. Where there is doubt, faith._**

**Nagano Prefecture in Hakuba Village**

"One bedroom for two"

"No! Two separate rooms, please"

"Ignore her"

"Shut up Kenshin!"

"A..ano…..What about one bedroom with 2 futons?"

"Denied"

"We'll take it!", Kaoru answered then glared back at Kenshin who just ignored her as he followed the clerk to their room.

"I'll bring the other futon, be right back", the clerk bowed then closed the shoji.

The moment the clerk left Kaoru dropped her duffle bag on the floor then strode towards Kenshin who had his back on her. "Why are you angry with me?", she asked, annoyed that he was giving her the silent treatment ever since the incident with Jin-e. He didn't respond to her question, he was just standing there motionlessly.

"Why can't you just trust-"

"Trust you? Why the hell would I trust you? I don't know anything about you Kaoru, if that is even your real name"

She narrowed her eyes. "I gave you my word when I told you my name"

"You're word?", he snorted, "Ever since I met you you've been giving me nothing but trouble, you're putting me into this mess of yours, I deserve to know what's going on"

Kaoru was in utter shock, she couldn't believe what she just heard. Her blood was boiling. "You bastard! That's why I left in the first place so I wouldn't get you involve! Now you're complaining! How dare you Kenshin Himura!"

Then they heard the _shoji_ being opened, it was the clerk who came back with the futon.

"Umm…here's your futon, miss", Kaoru accepted the futon and nodded with thanks then the clerk left again. Kaoru dropped the futon and turned to him who was still standing there like a statue. She stood right in front of his face with a determined look.

"You're going to trust me Kenshin just as I trusted you"

Kenshin arched a brow. "You trust me? Don't lie to me wench", he ignored the hurt in her eyes

"I have never once thought that you would kill me, I was always confident that you wouldn't slit my throat when I fall asleep. I never backed away from you because of fear even if you killed right in front of my face. I have never questioned anything about you that leads to doubt! I don't know why I trust you but I do!"

She turned her face the other way then let out a breath. "I never should have brought you with me…..", she muttered under her breath but he heard her then she looked up at him again. "I don't care if you're coming with me or not tomorrow, I'll do whatever I want so don't bother me anymore"

She walked towards the shoji then paused. "Leave me alone, Himura", then she left the room.

She didn't hear the loud crash that occurred in their room. Kenshin just slashed a wooden pole in their room that almost brought the roof to the ground, luckily it was still stable.

* * *

Kaoru decided not think about Kenshin at the moment, she wanted to enjoy herself. The sun was still up and she noticed there were a lot of stands all over the streets and there were a lot of crowds all over the village. She wondered what was going on then she saw and old lady in a flower shop, maybe she could ask her what's going on. 

"Ano….excuse me…", the old lady turned to her with a pleasant smile and Kaoru felt at ease, "Could you tell me what's going on? Why are there so many people crowding the streets?"

"You're a visitor young lady?"

Kaoru felt a little blush coming on to her cheeks. It was nice to be called a lady for once instead of bitch or wench. "I just arrived actually", she answered

"Well this must be your lucky day because today is the Chocotaro Festival!"

"Pardon? What's the festival for?"

"It started from a legend that there was a boy named Chocotaro who came from heaven to be the child of a married couple, they said that the husband worked in a chocolate factory and he found the boy in a box full of chocolates. He brought the baby boy home and showed him to his wife, she was overwhelmed with love and happiness. 'Choco' derived from the word chocolate and 'Taro' meaning eldest son of the family"

Then the old lady went back inside her shop and got something behind the counter and showed it Kaoru, it was a chocolate bar. "This is called a Chocotaro bar, if you give it to someone you will bless the person with overwhelming love and happiness"

_My kind of festival….anything that involves chocolate….Kami-sama, thank you for this weird legend!_

She thanked the flower lady and asked her where she could buy one of those Chocotaro bars.

"Thank you for giving me the directions", said Kaoru

She wondered why the old lady was eyeing her skeptically. "Do you have anyone to give it to, you just arrived today so I doubt you know anyone here unless you have a relative here"

Kaoru chuckled then shook her head. "No, I don't have any relatives. I'm just a traveler", then someone with violet and amber eyes popped in her mind, "although….I think I know someone that needs a bit of loving and chocolate is loads of it", she grinned

"Is he your lover?"

That question surprised her, she looked at the old lady incredulously. "You know what…..I have no idea", she laughed then bowed and left the flower shop leaving the old lady confuse and lost with her thoughts.

* * *

**2 hours later….back in the inn**

The wooden pillar was fixed when the clerk checked up on them and saw it. Kenshin told her that there was an accident, he didn't explain further, the clerk sighed, she was a bit annoyed but more afraid with the _Battousai_, she called a carpenter to fix it and it was done. Now Kenshin was just staring at the snow with a mug of _Ocha_ in his cold hands. The green tea in his hands was getting cold but he paid no mind to it. His mind was too preoccupied on certain events…..events that involved those men who were after Kaoru and the fact that Kaoru won't tell him. He needed to know her true identity. What if she was actually his enemy? What if she was against _Choshu Ishin Shishi_? What if she was a spy? In every situation, he was always tactful and analytical.

_**There's no need for me to tell you…you'll know soon enough once this is over**_

That bothered him, did the Choshu Ishin Shishi know her? No, if they did know then of course he would have known her as well. Maybe she did lie about her name after all.

_**I gave you my word when I told you my name**_

He was in denial when she said that, he knew that she was telling him the truth but he couldn't find himself to believer her all the way. Now that his mind was cleared up from pent up emotions he could logically see that she was actually telling him the truth.

Then he only had one logical theory in his mind. His leader, Takasugi Shinsaku, was hiding something from the _Choshu Ishin Shishi_. When he gets back to Kyoto the first thing he'll do was to investigate and interrogate his leader.

_**I never should have brought you with me…..**_

He shouldn't have accused and blame her for anything. _He_ wanted to go with her, it was _his_ choice. Her words were full of regret and pain that it stung him and he couldn't understand the pain that bolted through his veins. He didn't like it, he wanted it to go away.

**_I don't care if you're coming with me or not tomorrow, I'll do whatever I want so don't bother me anymore_**

Before going back to Kyoto he was going to win Kaoru's trust back, he couldn't stand not having her affections towards him, why? He didn't know and frankly he didn't want to know, he just needed to get back on her lovely graces.

_**Leave me alone, Himura**_

When she said his name in a formal manner the honorific of his name from her lips, he felt there was a big gap between the two of them. A gap as wide as the Pacific ocean. He couldn't have her hating him for so long, he couldn't stand not having her in his bed, not waking in the morning without her warmth. It didn't feel right, he wanted to touch her every second until he lost himself from her tantalizing sapphire orbs, until he was intoxicated with her sweet jasmine scent.

He has to apologize and he hated it.

* * *

Kaoru was enjoying herself, she ate a variety of food in every food stand. Sweets, spices and food from foreign countries. She watched the parade on the streets, enjoying the different kinds of entertainments performed and to her delight, she received a lot of Chocotaros from kids and a few men as well. With a couple of people, she went to every shrine and prayed. Oh how she missed going to the shrine with her mother when she was 5 yrs. old. 

She didn't bother to eat dinner since she was full from eating on the streets the whole afternoon. She decided to go to the riverbank to rest her feet, all that walking really made her tired. She took of her _zori_ and her white _tabi _socks then let her feet touched the cool water, her hands resting on the grass as she looked up at the night sky. Admiring the stars and the moon. Furrowing her brows, trying to remember a quote that her mother told her about moons.

_Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody_

Kaoru sighed. So true, every one has a dark side and no one dared to share it to anyone, did that mean that hitokiris like the _Battousai _do not embrace on what they have become? Well she never embraced the darkness that engulfed her two years ago. She shuddered at the memory.

"Cold little miss?"

Her head snapped to the direction of the voice, it was a man with two little girls, she smiled at them. "Well hello there", she greeted

The three approached her. "What is a lady doing here alone at this night?", asked the man who she assumed was the father of these two girls.

Kaoru looked back up the moon. "Just admiring the view, it's times like these that you just want to pause and admire what Kami has given to us freely"

Man sat down beside her with the girls followed suit. "My name is Anji"

She nodded to him with a smile. "Kaoru", then she eyed at the children who were looking timidly at her, "and these pretty girls are your children?"

She was surprised that the man laughed then he shook his head. "You are mistaken….I am a monk, they just stayed with me because they have no one where else to go"

Her eyes softened. "You are such a kind-hearted man"

Anji placed both girls on his lap. "This is Ayame", he ruffled the girls short brown hair that was tied with pigtails, "and this one is Suzume", the girl with long brown hair smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Ayame-chan, Suzme-chan…..would you like some chocolate?"

"Hai!", the girls exclaimed with big grins on their faces. Kaoru handed them two Chocotaro bars that were given to her from the other kids. "Arigatou Kaoru-san!"

"You're welcome….so Anji-san, do you live here in Hakuba?"

Anji shook his head. "No….I'm actually planning to go to Tokyo, to find some place for these girls to stay. Suzume-chan told me that she has an uncle who is a doctor there"

"Oh I see…..well I'm really touched that you're doing this for them and I hope that they will have a place to say"

"Yes, I pray and hope that Buddha will answer my prayers", they stayed silent for a moment, though they were strangers to one another they didn't feel awkward of the other's presence.

"This country….is living in dark times as we speak", Anji said in a hush a tone

Kaoru had a meaningful look in her eyes. "Such a burden that we all have to carry"

"As long as no one is carrying it alone then everything will turn out fine in the end", Anji responded as he looked at the river

"What makes you sure, Anji-san?", she looked at him with curious eyes and if Anji could look at her clearly through the dark, he can see a sparkle of hope in those dark depths.

"We are still alive, aren't we? We are given the chance to erase those regrets"

Kaoru had a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you, Anji-san"

He looked at her skeptically. "Have you ever wondered-"

"Yes I did"

"Aa"

Then Anji stood up, dusting off the dust from his clothes. "It was a pleasure of meeting you, Kaoru-san"

Her eyes were wistful. "This won't be our last meeting?"

Anji sighed. "I'm afraid not"

"Well in that case", he eyed her when she got something out of her plastic then he smiled at what she was doing, "Here's some chocolate for you, I bless you with overwhelming happiness and love", she grinned when Anji laughed as he accepted her gift.

"Arigatou", then he grabbed both hands of Ayame and Suzume then walked off. Kaoru waved goodbye to the girls not knowing a pair of golden-amber eyes glaring at the scene.

* * *

_In the depths of the forest…there was a presence, a presence that was not welcomed. Kaoru's feet ached as she sprang to her feet, forcing them to run as fast as she can to take her to salvation. To escape her fate, to run for her freedom._

_But all along she was fooled_

"_Run bitch! Run! Run as fast as you can you fucking whore!"_

"_She's bleeding……"_

"_That's good"_

"_She's losing her breath"_

"_Even better!"_

_Kaoru covered her ears, she didn't want to hear those cruel words. She had heard enough from her mind. She just wanted to forget, to escape._

_But how can she escape? She was still running_

"_I can feel it……it's getting stronger"_

"_I never knew this was possible……"_

"_Yeah…same here……at first I thought it was bullshit……"_

"_Enough talking you two or else the other 3 will get her"_

"_She should worry about the other 10 people waiting for her at the front"_

_Thunder roared, Kaoru slightly twitched at the sound. Ever since she was 3, she feared thunderstorms, she feared the sound……she wanted to forget her fear. She can't even though she desired it, it will always implant her even if she tried. She tried, oh she tried so hard but to no avail. Now she wanted to escape this forest, running away from those bastards who wanted to hurt her so bad. _

_What's worse…they weren't going to kill her_

_She was still running, always running_

* * *

Kaoru slid open the _shoji _to their room, looking around then she arched a brow at the wooden pillar that was covered with ropes and more blocks of wood attached to it. It was fixed horribly, she wondered what happened to that. She could have sworn that she didn't see that there before she left. Shaking her head then she noticed that her futon was still where she dropped it. She picked it up then placed it at the far end of the wall, far from Kenshin's futon. Just when she was about to wonder where he was, she heard the _shoji _open and saw Kenshin entering the room. From the looks of it, he didn't look too happy. He moved around the room like she wasn't there at all. That irked her, she was getting tired from being ignored at the whole day. 

He was sitting by the low table in the kitchen, drinking _Ocha_. She was annoyed when he didn't react when she sat down across the table from him. Controlling her pent up emotions, she needed to stay calm to work things out between the two of them. She knew she was at the wrong in this situation because she didn't tell him on who she really was but she told him to trust him.

But he didn't trust her and the feeling in her heart was painful.

Kaoru let out a breath, releasing her anxiety. "Did you eat dinner already?", she asked politely.

No reply

"Did you hear about the festival here?"

Still no reply

"Did you join the festival?"

She was talking to a statue

Gritting through her teeth, she might as well release her temper since she wasn't getting any reaction from him anyway. She opened her mouth to say something.

"I saw you by the riverbank"

She sealed her mouth with an invisible zipper

"You were with someone, you two were talking"

He placed his mug down a bit forcefully, his eyes narrowed that Kaoru can see the changes in his eyes. It turned into steel of cold golden-amber eyes.

"Who were you talking to? Why were you there? I saw you giving something to him, what was it?"

She wished that she was invisible right now, or there was a hole on the floor she was sitting on right now. Then a thought crossed her mind, building up her courage, she looked at him skeptically.

"You were spying on me, weren't you?"

"Irrelevant, answer the question"

Kaoru's lips curve into a sly smile. "Which one?"

He glared at her but she wouldn't let that affect her although it was gradually working.

"All of them in respective order", he answered in a monotone manner. He was interrogating her like this was some kind of mission to him. She wouldn't let him talk to her like she was a suspect but she also didn't want to argue with him. She sighed, she might as well cooperate with him…..for now.

"I was there just to relax my feet then a monk approached me with two girls, his name is Anji", she answered, looking at him with a scrutinizing stare. He was just sitting there, his still had that cold exterior on his face. He was still glaring at her.

"I saw you giving something to him"

Kaoru was busy trying hard not to blush that she wasn't aware that Kenshin arched his brow then instantly composed himself before she noticed. "I gave him a Chocotaro bar", now she knew she was blushing when Kenshin was giving her a curious look, "It's a chocolate bar…that's how the people were celebrating the festival, whoever you give it to you are blessing them with overwhelming love and happiness"

When she explained it to him, she found how cheesy and corny it sounded that she avoided his eyes, he was still looking at her with a curious look.

"So you gave him a Chocotaro bar…."

Still avoiding his gaze, she nodded. "Hai"

"Meaning to say you want him to have happiness and love", he said incredulously, she wondered what he was getting at.

"Hai"

"To a stranger and a monk at that", he sneered, his voice held with venom and his eyes were blazing with a fury of fire. Kaoru was shock and confuse, she didn't understand why he was angry, she was just giving the man some chocolate not explosives. A light bulb lit on the top of her head and she couldn't help but slightly smile at the thought.

"Kenshin…..don't tell me you're…jealous?"

She blinked when Kenshin suddenly disappeared out of her sight, she turned to find him lying on the futon, covered with his blanket. She snickered then pulled out a Chocotaro bar from the plastic and walked her way to where Kenshin was. His back was faced to her, she wondered if he instantly fell asleep, she couldn't recall if he was a fast sleeper on the past times she slept with him and she really missed sleeping in his arms. She poked at him and he grunted.

_So he isn't asleep……is he sulking? The Legendary Battousai, sulking……wow!_

She placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Kenshin…I have something for you"

He grunted something under his breath but he didn't turn around. Kaoru frowned, this was getting her nowhere, taking the risk she leaned down until she was by his ear, "Oh come on, Kenshin….please"

He couldn't resist the pleading tone of her voice, begrudgingly he turned around so he was facing her but he avoided eye contact with her, his long red bangs covered his eyes that she couldn't read his expression. He was surprised that she held his hand, entwining her fingers with his. He didn't relent but neither did he pull away from her grasp.

"Kenshin…please look at me", her voice was like a melody and he let himself flow to her sound with it. He looked at her and saw her holding one of those Chocotaros in her hand, the ones that she gave to a stranger, to someone she barely knew.

He scowled. "Spare me your sympathy", he said with anger then turned away. He heard her sigh and was surprised that she pulled him to her, this was actually the first time that she did this to him, he wouldn't admit to her that he really liked it. The feeling that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

She lay down beside him, her head on his shoulder. "Kenshin….I'm being sincere here, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings", when she whispered to his ear, his breathing became hard to control that he almost forgot what she just said. Had she hurt his feelings? What feelings? The feeling of rejection, that she was showing affection to another. Kenshin mentally snorted, he didn't have any feelings for Kaoru except lust and desire. He was too busy telling himself that, he almost didn't hear the next thing she said.

"Please take this chocolate as a token of my sincere apology", the way she said was like talking to an emperor but he heard the sincerity and compassion in her voice. He sighed.

"I don't eat chocolate"

Kaoru blinked. "You….you don't?"

Kenshin smirked. "I don't actually have a sweet tooth"

He was surprised when she laughed against his back, sending vibrations on every nerve of his body. Once she stopped laughing she leaned on his shoulder again, he felt that she was smiling.

"Mou Kenshin…..if you don't really like chocolate then why are you jeal-"

"I'm not jealous"

She didn't believe him but for his sake, "Sure….anyway, might as well get some sleep, gotta get up early tomorrow", she got off him then paused for a moment, "are you still coming with me?"

She gasped, surprised that Kenshin bolted up from his futon, pulling her to him and pinned her down, his eyes that were seemingly gold were gleaming with mischief. His face was mere inches away from hers that their noses slightly touch and she can feel his hot breath on her lips.

"What do you think?", he said with a husky voice and she wasn't aware that she was holding her breath.

She looked at him with a wry grin. "So….can I have the chocolate?", she giggled when his eyebrows shot up a notch. "You're not eating them anyway and I just recalled that I haven't eaten a single bite of it", she backed her head away a bit when he leaned in closer, if that was even possible.

"It's been awhile since I have taken a bite out of you", she felt breathless on the husky tone of his voice and the immense desire shown in his eyes. With a determination she never knew she had, she twisted both of them around and now she was on top of him with a playful smirk on her lips.

"There is a saying: Men can't live on chocolate alone but women sure can", and with that she got off him and snatched away his chocolate and walked towards her futon, unwrapping the chocolate.

She almost dropped the chocolate bar when she was suddenly held possessively from behind. Her breath caught when Kenshin whispered to her ear. "A woman begins by resisting a man's advances and ends up blocking his retreat"

While resting her head against his chest, she took a bite of chocolate. "You're the _Battousai_, you never retreat"

Kenshin smirked. "That's true", then snatched the half-eaten chocolate from her grasp.

"Hey! I was eating that", then her senses tingled when he licked on her neck sensually, from the corner of her eyes she saw Kenshin taking a bite on the chocolate. "I thought you don't like chocolate"

"I don't like them but that doesn't mean that I can't eat them", he said with a grin then turned her around, nuzzling on her neck. "Chocolate is good for 3 things…two of them cannot be mentioned to the innocent", he looked back up at her with a mischievous look, "wouldn't you like to know or rather _show_ you?"

She arched a brow. "So I'm not an innocent?"

"Oh…you are very innocent, Kaoru….", he purred her name and she gripped on his shoulders before her knees gave up on her.

_Goddammit! This man is toooo sexy to be set loose to the world…Kami-sama, why do you let us women to be tortured so?_

"Then…then why are you….. showing me?"

"Because….", Kenshin removed the _date-jime _belt then her _obi_, "you're an innocent", then lastly her _koshi-himo_ sash, "that's why…", he slid his hands through the soft fabric of her kimono, touching the curves of her breast as his lips nestled on her neck, "Let me show you the true enjoyment of chocolate"

"Mmmm….the enjoyment in a men's world, I guess", Kaoru moaned, enjoying the way his hands played with her chest and his hot lips on her skin.

Kenshin grinned against her neck, "It's better to give than to receive"

* * *

_She was covered only with bandages that covered her upper torso and thighs. Awake for three straight days, she was covered with blood all over. _

_From her weariness, her grip on the weapon was slackened._

_She was still running_

* * *

Kaoru's futon was forgotten 

She lay naked on his, her hands playing with his fiery mane as he held her possessively in his arms as he explored her body with his mouth.

"Kenshin?", he grunted as his reply while he rubbed her inner thigh as he nibbled on her throat. "You…damnit…mou…you haven't…apologized….yet…."

Damn, she still remembered. He was hoping his ministrations on her would make her forget, this woman sure was hard to seduce and she intrigued him on the mutual challenge. Instead of answering her, he sucked on a breast making her gasp.

"Mou…Kenshin! You're not going to shut me up that easily!"

Then he proceeded to shut her up in the only way available to him. Forcefully his mouth seized hers. It was hard and warm and demanding. His questing tongue tugged at her lips apart to trace the trembling curves before plunging inside and savoring the moist sweetness within. Kaoru had every intention of biting down to stop his sensual invasion, but her body turned traitor. Not only her lips but her entire body reacted and responded to his kisses, his closeness, the feel of his hard, lean body pressing against her own soft curves. Though she tried, she could not deny the almost unnatural physical desire she had for him.

His kisses left her grappling with the intensity of her conflicting emotions. This cunning, conniving, handsome and wickedly dangerous man was a threat to her very existence. "Damn you, Kenshin", she groaned. Reluctantly Kenshin lifted his head, violet eyes sparkling with gold and amber speaking eloquently of his desire. Kaoru felt the strong surge of his desire prodding her thighs, and her pulse quickened in unwelcome response.

"Damn you", she repeated. He knew exactly how he affected her and used her weakness against her. Kaoru had no idea she was affecting him in the same way. He needed her; craved her; the urge to lose himself in her tempting flesh was so compelling it nearly brought him to his knees, this came from a man who prided himself with an iron will and nerves.

Kaoru had the stronger will at this moment

Kaoru instantly but reproachfully broke the intimate contact between them, he growled at the sudden coldness of her absence, trying to pull her back to him but she batted his hands away.

"Not until I get my well-deserved apology", she said, holding her stubborn chin high but Kenshin just growled, a ferocious scowl on his face. He wasn't going to relent to her so neither will she. She looked at him with a disappointing look, "It's the least you can do for me, I have already forgiven the harsh words you told me this afternoon…."

She was trying to make him feel guilty and it was slowly working on him but he had pride as well, a hitokiri apologized to no one. Not even to her.

Then she played fire with fire. "If you don't apologize then you are against your belief, how can you eliminate the wrong if you are not doing the right thing?"

Smart girl, he'll give her that. He can't look away from her, not with her baring her glory in front of him, he tried to control the ache of his loins but her luscious body was tempting him. Maybe he should just apologize and be done with it. He snapped out of his thoughts when Kaoru grabbed her yukata and put on her.

"What are you doing?", his voice didn't hold back the anger in him

Kaoru glared at him. "Since you won't apologize then there's no need for us to pursue….this, I won't be treated unfairly", she stood up then walked away, heading for her futon and this time he let her go.

He cursed himself

* * *

"_I don't understand why you want pursue this"_

"_She could be a valuable asset for our Empire"_

"_Not only that……also for science"_

"_She's just a young girl"_

"_With a hidden agenda"_

"_What if she'll die"_

"_Don't worry, I have the technology to make sure she doesn't"_

_They heard her cry and the sounds of men yelling and crying from fear._

"_It has begun……"_

"_Finally!"_

"_Quick! My equipment!"_

* * *

In the middle of the night, Kaoru slightly stirred from her sleep when she felt something prodding on her body. "I'm sorry…it isn't fair for me to accuse you of such cruel things", Kenshin's voice whispered on her ear. She turned to him with a slight smile. 

"Do you really mean it?"

"You have my word as a samurai"

Her sapphire orbs tantalized. "Your word? Ever since I met you you've been giving me nothing but trouble", mocking him back with his words, Kenshin just smirked at her.

"Do you trust me now?"

"Not fully…but yes, you have my trust"

Kaoru slowly nodded. "I guess understand…..", she couldn't understand why she wanted him to fully trust her, she mentally banged her head a thousand of times, wondering why she gave him her full trust to the _Battousai._ The last thing that anyone should do was trust to the likes of him but she did and she wondered if she was regretting this. His voice broke through her chain of thoughts.

"If I know a bit about you then maybe…I'll trust you with my whole being"

To say she was shock was an understatement, had she heard him right? Did that mean that the _Battousai_ wanted to get to know her a little better?

Her eyes softened as she smiled at him that he felt a tingling warmth radiating around him. "But those aren't my intentions for the rest of the night", he said huskily as he closely approach her, lying down beside her and pulling her close to him.

Against her will, Kaoru's arms swept around Kenshin's neck, her body alive and pulsing. Her mouth clung to his with a desperate yearning; seeking, taking, accepting all he had to offer. He chortled, laughing in a gleeful way, surprised at the ease of her surrender, his kisses deepening, his hands removing the yukata off her, moving upward to cup her breasts, feeling the nipples harden beneath his palms. Each place he touched burned like wildfire. His mouth rolled over hers. It was soft and warm and intoxicating. Then the feel of his hard, seeking hands on bare flesh brought her abruptly to her senses and she made a feeble attempt to resist.

"Not this time", he growled against her skin, his arms tightened around her, stifling her struggles. Then he was forcing her closer, crushing her, his body hard and demanding against her softness. Kaoru felt herself melting beneath the intensity of his need, aware of his power, knowing beyond a doubt that he meant to have his way and he _would_ have it.

She grinned at him. "You sure act like a baby, craving for attention"

Kenshin lifted his head, his voice hoarse with desire. "Shut up"


End file.
